The Girl Next Door
by Star-AquaAlly
Summary: Aoi had moved schools, and had met three people. Ami, Fei, and her crush-to-be Saru. Aoi had showen them her Raimon friends. Lets see how this goes about for Saru and Aoi! Also some romance from Shiranai Atsune's OC Ami x Shindou... and a 'hint' Love of Akane x Kirino. Hope you guys like it.


**Ally: Konnchiwa. **

**Alex: Just get on with the story.**

**Ally: Waa? I need to talk about this story first.**

**Alex: Then hurry up.**

**Alice: Alex, calm down.**

**Michella: Dont be mean.**

**Ally: Well, this is a request from Shiranai Atsune. And i highly ask of you to read her fanfic's if you never yet. *smiles* **

**Alex: Ok, now started!**

**Ally: Shut up! So this is gonna be about Saru x Aoi *claps* So uhm... there gonna be high school kids, and they are from the present. So Saru doesnt live in the future in my story Okiiee *smiles*. **

**Alice: Not being mean, but you done?**

**Michella: Yea are you?!**

**Ally: ... Ok ok, im ready geez. *starts to write***

* * *

Aoi stood up facing everyone in the soccer meeting room. "A-ano..." Aoi said, shyly. Tenma and Shinsuke looks at her while closing there locker. Shindou walks up to Aoi "What's wrong, Aoi?" Shindou asked.

Aoi stares at everyone while they stared back, she looked down and then back up taking a deep breath. "I-im... Im moving to a new school. So im no longer part of the Raimon soccer club starting tomorrow." Aoi said in a sad, yet happy tone.

Everyone looked at eachother and then back at Aoi, "Ehhh!?" Everyone said. Tenma then walks forward up to Aoi, "W-what do you mean? Why didnt you tell me." Tenma said kinda upset.

"Im sorry. Tenma, i should have but i uhm... Was to scared. Sorry." She said, bowing to everyone and running out of the building leaving everyone in shock. Aoi ran home "Im home.." Aoi said, walking up the stairs.

Her mother walks out of the kitchen with a smile on her face, "I have good new sweetie." Her mother said, making Aoi stop. Aoi walks back down and looking at her mother. _'I wonder what it is now?'_ Aoi said in her mind sighing.

Her mother cleans her hands and grabs a paper from the table. "We are able to stay living at this house, all that we are moving it your school." said the mom. Aoi gasped at that, realizing that shell be able to see everyone still, just not going to school.

"R-really mom?!" Aoi asked walking to her mom. Her mom nods "Yes, me and your father talked about it last night. We dont like it when your upset moving away from your friends... again." she said, "But if we do this, you gotta promise that youll get up when we get up." she added.

Aoi looked at her mom and just nodded, "Ok i will. I got to tell Tenma and the others." Aoi ran up to her room. _'I get to be with Raimon's soccer club still.'_

**Few days later...**

Aoi is finally going to her new school. She walked out of the car and was in front of the school gate, there were cherry trees everyone, and a big symbol. Aoi looks up and smiles, "Its almost like... Raimon." she stood there for a while, not realizing a girl was be hind her, "But its not, its Kaminari." the girl said.

Aoi turned around seeing the girl smiling at her. "Yo.." she said, "You must be new." she added. Aoi just looked at her, she had long waist length dark green hair tied into a high messy ponytail, bright yellow eyes, fair skin. Her bangs are straight yet messy, "W-woahh.." Aoi said.

The girl looked at her, "U-uh... Im sorry." Aoi bowed, "I-i am, new. Just referred today." she added. The girl nods and grabs her hand, "Ill take you to the office." the girl said.

As the girl and Aoi walked to the office, two boys were walking the same way and so happens to be friends of the girl. "Oh hey, morning guys." the girl said stilling holding onto Aoi.

"Oh hey, Ami." the green haired boy said, smiling. "Morning." the white haired boy said, until he saw Aoi. "Who is that?" the white hair boy asked, poiting at Aoi. "Oh her? Shes new, and im taking her to the office." Ami said walking with the boys following.

Aoi just followed and stared at the white hair boy. "Yes?" He said noticing she was staring, Aoi then blushed. "U-uh... oh its... just that... uhm. Y-you like like a f-friend i w-went to school with." Aoi stuttered.

"I see. Names Saru." Saru said. Aoi looks at him and smiles "Names.. A-aoi." she said. The green hair boy smiled at seeing Saru looking happy. _'Saru... likes just like Tenma.'_ Aoi said in her mind.

They reached the office and Aoi went in to get her classes. When she got it, Ami looked at it. "Oh hey, we have all classes together Aoi." Ami said smiling. Saru then looked over Ami's shoulder and saw that he had 4 classes with Aoi.

Aoi, then looked at the green haired boy. "A-ano... whats your name?" wanting to know his name, so she doesnt act mean for not knowing it at all today. The boy looked at her with a smile, "My name is Fei." Aoi smiled back and bow. "Nice to meet you Fei."

**After School... At home**

Aoi got home from school, "Oh man... im mostly in honors classes." Aoi wined. She then heard the door bell ring, and walked back down stairs. "Im coming." Aoi said, _'Whos here... Im tired!'_ Aoi pouted in her head. As she opened her door, _BOOM _confetti's are flying everyone, some got on Aoi others got on the ground.

"W-what in the world?!" Aoi said blinking at realizing Tenma, Shindou, Shinsuke, Hikaru, Kirino, Kairya, and Akane were standing outside her house. "Whats going on?" Aoi asked.

Akane giggled, and took a pic of Aoi, "Aoi-chan... We wanted to see you, when we found out that you were still living here. We wanted to do a party or something, to celebrate that your staying in town." Akane said, in her sweet tone.

"Yea. So... Welcome back." Tenma said, cheering. Making Aoi smiling and happy that they still care about her. "Let's... Play soccer?" Aoi asked, everyone was in shock because she doesnt know how to play.

Aoi looked at them she smirked, "Hey... I learned how to play i joined my schools soccer club as a manager but then my new friends, taught me how to play." Aoi said, grabbing her soccer ball from her soccer bag. They all went into her backyard and kicked the ball around.

Everyone was super surprised that she was really good. "Wow your good, Aoi-san." Hikaru said. Aoi just giggled, Kairya kicked the ball but to high that neither Hikaru or Aoi was able to get. It went over to the next door's house.

Everyone turned to Kairya who was trying to escape. Aoi sweatdropped as everyone glared at Kairya, "U-uh... minna, its fine ill go get it." Aoi said, making everyone stay in her backyard and she walked to the house.

Aoi walked up to the door and knocked on it. She waited and waited, no one was coming. Aoi sighed and walked away, but then the door opened up and saw the girl. "Wait.. is there something you needed?" the person said.

Aoi heard the person's voice _'T-that voice?'_ Aoi said, she turned around to see... Saru! "S-saru?!" Aoi said, blushing. "Y-you living here?... Uh... right next to me!?" Aoi added, Saru started to blush that Aoi was the girl he always had a crush on.

_'N-no way! A-aoi was the girl next door... The one that i fell in love with, no way. B-but how? She looks so different.'_ Saru imaged Aoi and the girl he loved together and realized the Aoi had cut her here, to make it short.

Aoi walked up to Saru blushing, "S-saru... my soccer ball went over the gate, and i need it back. Could you help me look for it?" Aoi asked. Saru nodded and let her in. She then soon realized the Fei and Ami was over the house too.

"eeh, Ami... Fei. Your here to?!" Aoi asked walking into the backyard. Ami nodded and looked for the soccer ball, Fei smiles. "Aoi, are you gonna be planing on becoming a member of the soccer team?" Fei asked, Aoi looked at him.

Aoi didnt know it she wanted to or not, she didnt realized how FUN soccer was, but could she keep up with everyone? "I-i dont... Know. Never thought of it." Ao said, Ami came running up to Aoi, "I found your ball Aoi." Ami smiled, and gave it to Aoi.

Aoi bowed and looked up, "Oh.. how about you guess come over? And meet my friends?" Aoi said, "Tenma!?" She yelled over the gate, "Yea?" Tenma said back. Aoi kicked the ball over the gate, "Got it." Tenma said.

Aoi walked out of Saru's house, "So can you?" Aoi asked again, Ami, Fei and a blushing Saru nodded. "Great." Aoi smiled. They walked to her backyeard, Aoi then told everyone that these are her new friends at her new school. "This is Ami." Aoi said pointing to the girl.

Ami bowed, "Hi.. Everyone! Hope we can be friends." Ami said all high-spirited. "This is Saru." Aoi said, Saru looked around at everyone and smiled. "Hello. Nice to meet you." He then saw Tenma, Akane looked at him the at Tenma, "T-tenma... he looks just like you." Shinsuke said.

Kairya then joked, "Maybe hes your long lost brother.. Tenma-kun." Kairya said, lauhging. Aoi then giggled along, "Good one.." Aoi then stoped and walked over to Fei, "And this is... Fei." Aoi said, Fei looked at Tenma and smiled at him,

"I hope we can be good friend everyone." He was mostly showing like he meet that only for Tenma. They then played soccer the whole time. Saru couldnt get Aoi out of his mind, he was still in shock that all this time Aoi was his crush, and the girl next door.

_'... I cant believe Saru was next door to me. I never even knew that.'_ Aoi said, sitting down. She watched Saru and Tenma fight for the ball, "Saru..." she said softly, but Akane and Ami headed her say his name.

"Hey.. Aoi?" Ami said, bending down to Aoi. "Do you... Like Saru?" Ami smirked at Aoi, making her blush pink-red. Aoi stood up fast and looked away. "W-what... why would i, i.. What?!" Aoi asked, both Ami and AKane walked around Aoi to be in front of her.

"Your face is red, You do like him." Ami joked around. "Awww! Thats cute." Ami added. Aoi then fall back on to the ground, "Sssh! Dont tell him." Aoi said, still blushing.

Ami nods at Aoi, "But are you... gonna tell him?" Akane asked Aoi, Aoi looked to her. "Ill tell him if you tell Kirino!" Aoi said, Akane then blushing "T-tell Ki-sama?!" Akane said. Aoi nodded.

Night came and everyone went back home. Saru and Aoi was left in front of both there houses, "I-i had fun. Im glad you got along with my friends, Saru." Aoi blushed about the idea of being alone with Saru.

Saru was also blushing, about the same idea. "Yea. There awesome, really nice funny friends you got there." Aoi nodded, and turned around. "W-well i got to go back home, got homework to do." Aoi started to walk off. Saru stood there watching Aoi walk into her house.

_'Aoi... I-i love... you.' _Saru said to himself, while walking into his house.

**Few Weeks later...**

Aoi and Saru gotten closer than ever! "That was awesome, Saru. I had no idea you could sing." Aoi said smiling at him, making him blush. "Y-you really think so?" Aoi nodded. Aoi, Saru, Fei, Ami, Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou and Akane all went to the karaoke club to sing. And it was surprisingly everyone could sing.

"Ami. You were awesome to. You could hit every high note, in everyone you singed." Aoi said, Ami looked at her smiling. "But of course. I love to sing, Oh and thanks for coming with me everyone." Ami said.

Everyone just looked at him, stopping in her walk she turns around. "Huh? Whats wrong." Ami asked Aoi smiled at her, Fei walked up to her, "We are friends arent we?" Fei asked, Shindou then gave Ami a glass music note pendent.

Ami looked down at it smiling while blushing. "T-thanks Shindou. I like it." Ami said, Shindou looked at her smiling "Glad you do. It look me awhile to find this, but i wanted to say..."

Ami looked at him blushing, _'I-is he confessing?!'_ Ami said in her mind. Shindou took a deep breath and said it "I really love you Ami, how you treat you friends... Thats so sweet." Shindou said, Ami blsuhed making Shindou see it and blushing to.

Ami smiled and hugged him, "Thank you, Shindou. I love you too." Ami said. This made everyone blush, but mostly Aoi and Saru. They looked at eachother and then away. Akane and Ami saw this. _'I-i cant believe Shindou just did that...Thats... That, Saru.'_ Aoi said.

Ami and Akane then grabbed Aoi and took her away from the boys for a while. "We saw that. You two had eye contacted! Its your chance to tell him!" Ami said to Aoi. "I-i cant... What happens it he doesnt like me?" Aoi said.

Ami facepalmed, "She is always like this Akane?" Ami asked Akane, and she nodded. "Hey! I am not." Aoi said, Ami then looked at him smirking "if not then tell him." Ami said, Akane nodded in agreement with Ami.

Aoi blushed at them, "F-fine... I will." Aoi said, this made Ami and Akane smile, "Good go now!" Aoi was pushed, but then stopped in front of Saru. "Uh..." She walked away, leaving Saru kinda upset.

"What was that!?" Ami said loudly. Aoi looked at Ami, "I wasnt finished, Im gonna tell him tomorrow... when we finishes his song. For the contest he entered REMEMBER?!" Aoi said. Ami the realized that its tomorrow, "Oh i see. Ok." Ami smiled.

Aoi sighed, "This girl... To hyper." Aoi sweatdropped, but smiled after. Akane then asked Aoi something, "Can... We come tomorrow, to watch and cheer for him?" Akane asked. Aoi nodded, "Yea."

**Next Day! At the Contest.**

_'After his song, tell him how i feel... But if i cant, he lives right next to me. So i could always tell him then.'_ Aoi said sitting down in her seat. She then heard her name being called, She turned to see Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou, Kirino, Akane, Ami, Fei, and Aki.

"Everyone. Hey! I saved you guys seats." Aoi said, The contest had startes. So much people singed many nice songs, then came a girl name Kinako. Fei looked at her and gasped, "W-what is she doing here?!" Fei said, Everyone looked at him.

Aoi turned around facing Fei, "Who is she Fei?" Fei looked at Aoi and sweatdropped. "S-shes my cousin." Fei said making everyone gasp. "Your c-cousin!" Aoi said, Fei nodded.**(Yess! In this story Kinako, is Fei's cousin. Like it or not she is.)**

_**Kinako singed, 'The Earth's Final Confession' By Gumi**_

_**And after you, who never noticed, peacefully turned into ashes,  
I can finally say that I loved you  
"I don't want to grow up," I said, acting all grown up  
Rushing through the youthful days  
Somehow, the joke that was played on me  
Was extremely nasty—troublesome immortality**_

_Kinako was smiling and dancing around the stage, she looked like she was living though what the song_

_was saying. She jumped and then landed in the middle of the stage._

_She put her hands up to her chest as if she was about to pray, which it was kinda like one._

_**Dear God, thank you for the wonderful present,  
But I think it somehow missed my point  
It is something hidden inside my childish jokes  
Was there no sympathy for my unrequited love?  
My feelings are long gone, never to be recovered,  
So I say goodbye to the person I love  
Even though that sunset I saw back then was so lovely,  
But to call such as love would have definitely corrupted it  
And after you, who never noticed, peacefully turned into ashes,  
I finally realized how I loved you all this time.  
A hundred years ago, on the same day as today,  
Your grandmother said the same thing.  
After your grandchild's great-grandchild's last moments  
I've again been left alone**_

_She looked up and started to walk around the stage again, going up to the piano person, and spinning around._

_Then she snapped her fingers and her clothes had changed._

_"Did her clothes just changed." Shinsuke asked, Fei sweardropped and sighed. _

_"I think she sings wonderful." Aoi's eyes sparkles _

_**To the evolving metropolis,  
And to your name, I offer this bouquet.  
Even though that sunset I saw back then was so lovely,  
But calling it love have definitely corrupted it, right?  
And even after blood flowed and the world was reduced to ash,  
I still continue to remember you  
In the withered world, without anyone  
I finally understood the meaning of this prank  
I'm such a coward, but I can finally say it now  
This Earth's last confession  
Even though that sunset I saw back then was so lovely,  
But calling it love would be such a roundabout way  
And even though it's late now that everything has turned to ash,  
Finally, I know, I still loved you.  
I loved you...and I'm finally able to tell you.**_

_Kinako then stopped and looked at everyone, seeing Fei she smiled proudly as she loves to sing. _

_Everyone started to clap, she then bowed._

_"Thank you everyone... For liking it." She said smiling. "Byee!" she added, walking off the stage._

Aoi then looked in the book, and it said Saru's name. "Saru is next." Aoi said. She looked up and was excited to hear him sing. _'Im gonna tell him... Im gonna tell him.' _Aoi said smiling.

Saru smiled at Kinako, and they agev eachother a high five, "Break a leg Saru." Kinako said watching him walk out.

**_Saru singed 'Girl Next Door' By Massad Ft. Jamie Curry_**

**_(Aka: I Highly ask of you to listen to it, to give them support if you never yet. Its a good song!)_**

**_She walks around down town with that pretty smile on her face  
I'm running in circles,  
This girl she live the thrill of the chase  
My heart skyp's a beat when she's here next to me but I don't know what to say  
This feeling f love witch is sent from above gotta tell you here today  
I've been waiting for her,  
All of my life.  
So close, does she feel it?  
She's always been by here, just next door  
She makes me feel alive,  
Alive a-a-alive.  
Alive alive. She the girl next door, yeah  
Alive, alive, a-a-alive.  
Alive, alive she the girl,  
She's the girl next door_**

_Saru smiled while singing. He danced and walked around the stage. But at the same time,_

_it looked like he was looking for someone._

_"This song..." Fei and Ami said. Aoi looked at Ami who was sitting next to her. _

_"Whats wrong with the song?" Aoi asked, Ami turned to her. "Saru made this song to the girl he always had a crush on, and she happened to be-" _

_Ami was cut off by the people cheering._

**_She talks about us like it's happening when it ain't  
I'm wishing she'd see me for more than somebody to play  
It's hard to imagine what life would be like if I let you slip away  
I'm not giving up on this love between us, gotta tell you here today  
I've been waiting for her all my life  
So close, does she feel it?  
She's always been by here, just next door_**

_Aoi then looked over to the Stage to see Saru, making eye contact with her, 'Is he... looking at me, while singing this song?' Aoi said to herself._

_... Something then hit Aoi, "No Way!" She said._

_Saru walked around the stage feeling happy to be singing this song._

_'Aoi... I...' Saru said in his mind._

**_She makes me feel alive,  
Alive a-a-alive.  
Alive alive. She the girl next door, yeah  
Alive, alive, a-a-alive.  
Alive, alive she the girl,  
She's the girl next door  
She makes me feel alive,  
Alive a-a-alive.  
Alive alive. She the girl next door, yeah  
Alive, alive, a-a-alive.  
Alive, alive she the girl,  
She's the girl next door  
She's walking away, waliking away from me  
From me  
It's getting hotter each day and harder to say I need ya  
I've been waiting for her all my life  
So close, does she feel it?_**

_Aoi was in shock, she knows who this song it about. Saru then walked down from the stage and walked slowly to the back middle._

_'Hes... Hes... Coming to me?' Aoi said watching him._

_Saru smiled and was almost to Aoi. 'Saru...' She said. 'Aoi...' Saru said in there hands._

**_She's always been by here, just next door  
She makes me feel alive,  
Alive a-a-alive.  
Alive alive. She the girl next door, yeah  
Alive, alive, a-a-alive.  
Alive, alive she the girl,  
She's the girl next door  
Alive, alive, a-a-alive. _****_Alive, alive she the girl,_**

___Saru grabbed her hand as the song was ending. As she stood up everyone looked at them._

___He opened his mouth saying the last words._

**_She's the girl next door._**

_Saru then looked at her in the eyes, as he finished saying 'She's the girl next door.' Making everyone know that this song..._

_was about Her, AOI! _

Saru hugged Aoi, making her blush. "S-saru..." Aoi said, she was pushed away they looked into there eyes and smiled. "I... love you... Aoi." Saru finally said blushing but happy.

Aoi eyes widen as what he said. "W-what." Aoi started to blush, Ami smirked. "Aoi.. go!" Ami pushed Aoi hard, making her kiss... Saru! As Aoi was kissing Saru, he was in shock but then kissed her back.

"So... That mean, you only new me as the girl next door?" Aoi asked, saru nodded and then giggled. "Sorry." he said, Aoi then looked confused "What do you mean?" Aoi asked, Saru looked at her. "Sorry... For not trying to become friends with you all this time." Saru said.

Aoi shocked her head, "Hey, dont say that. Im happy that you wrote a song about me." Aoi smiled. "Love you Saru." Saru looked at her and then at Ami who gave a Kiss-Het-Again-and-never-let-her-go face.

Saru and Aoi leaned in and kissed again. Saru had won the contest, and also won Aoi's heart. They become boyfriend and girlfriend right after that and later on... Got married.

They had 2 kids, a son then daughter. When the kids asked them how the meet, they said "I was your fathers Girl Next Door." Aoi would say smiling.

**_~THE_ END!~**

* * *

**Ally: Done!... Hope you guys liked it. *smiles***

**Shiranai Atsune: Thank you for doing this for me!**

**Ally: Your welcome. Hope you liked it. *smiles***

**Alex: Please review on how is it...**

**Alice: See ya all later. Oh wait!**

**Michella: I would like you to try reading Ally-san's stories. There good, well byee!**

**Everyone: Byeee!**


End file.
